


Camp Soul

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Charmed Collection [9]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Curses, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You never would’ve imagined finding him.





	Camp Soul

“There is to be no outside contact for the duration of your stay. Keep your hands to yourselves-our workers are volunteers. They are here to help. Do not make them uncomfortable”.

Your arms were already tucked into your pocket, as you’d grown accustomed to over the past four years.

The volunteers watched with soft smiles as your group passed by, but the wariness was evident in their eyes.

Fear of the unclaimed-as though a single touch could pass your curse onto them.

You listened as the counsellor continued his talk-all the activities they’d set up, the friendships they wanted you to create to hopefully slow the process.

It was all pointless. You’d long since passed 18-and still hadn’t found your soulmate.

Your heart was freezing over-literally-and you’d passed the optimal age for finding your soulmate.

“You will each be sharing rooms with a camp-mate. The first batch are already here and settled in. Find your room number from our volunteers at the desk. Make yourselves at home. Activities will start tomorrow-and we expect perfect attendance and participation”, he spoke sternly.

You rolled your eyes, grateful when he finally finished-walking to the desk and getting in line.

“So…how long have you got left?” the girl ahead asked, striking up conversation as everyone shuffled forward.

“Hmm-three years”, you shrugged, already knowing your 25th birthday would also be your death-day. “You?”

“Five”, she answered, just as hopeless as you were.

You fell into silence, the grim conversation quickly over-moving forward steadily, until she got to the desk.

“Room 15. Enjoy your stay”.

The girl bid you farewell, leaving you to get your room number.

“Room 69”.

“69?” you groaned, knowing you’d have to climb an entire set of stairs to get to it.

Begrudgingly, you took your key and dragged your suitcase with you, making your way slowly to the staircase, the journey up six flights of stairs leaving your legs aching.

You never thought a simple door could bring such relief-rushing forward and pushing the key-card in, opening the door and entering the room with a sigh.

Your eyes widened, the overjoyed expression falling when you realized you weren’t alone-your roommate sat on the bed, desperately waving a cell-phone around.

“Uh…hi. I’m y/n”.

He sent you a distracted nod, moving around his bed while you threw your suitcase onto yours, beginning to unpack quietly.

You glanced back when he let out a frustrated groan, falling onto the mattress and thrashing for a few seconds, before calming down.

“You’re not gonna get any reception-they built it away from civilization cos we’re the animals they need to keep controlled”, you whispered eerily, smirking when he glared at you. “You gonna tell me your name?”

“Chris”.

“Nice to meet you, Chris. How long you got?”

“Two years”, he answered nonchalantly, jumping off the bed and pacing the room for a signal, despite your insistence that he wouldn’t find one.

You left him to get on with it, leaving the room to explore a little, the one spot you’d discovered a couple of years ago the only thing you knew would help you get through two months of being locked up in the camp.

“Halliwell! Where is your roommate?”

Chris glanced around, not seeing your face anywhere-shrugging at the instructor.

“Well-what the hell are you standing around for? You’re responsible for your roommate-so go bring him here! NOW!”

Chris rolled his eyes, but did as he was told-jogging back to the camp building and entering.

He rushed to your shared bedroom, bursting in-only to find it completely empty.

“Dammit!”

It was his first time at the camp-and Chris had a hard-enough time finding his way down to the common room-he had no idea where you could be.

The moment you walked into your room, you were met with a furious Chris.

“Where the hell were you all day?” he yelled, furious and invading your space.

“I was…around”, you answered, ducking away from him and perching on your bed. “Why is it any of your business?”

“It’s my business because Coach decided I had to do double of everything, to make up for you not being there”.

Your mouth hung open in shock-not expecting anything to come of you skiving, as you always did.

“Shit-I didn’t…they usually don’t even check attendance”.

“Yea-well, they did. And my legs hurt, my arms are aching, and I’ve got to sort through the laundry”.

“I’ll help you out”, you sighed, figuring that was the least you could do.

“Oh my god. You’re telling me this is all from today?” you groaned, staring at the dozens of bags of laundry. “We’re gonna be here all night”.

Chris didn’t respond, opting to just get on with it-dragging a sack to the first laundry machine and stuffing it full.

You did the same, working as fast as you could, managing to fill all the machines. And yet, only half of the sacks were empty.

You knew you’d have to wait around for hours, Chris already lying on the wooden bench, using bunched up sacks as a cushion.

“Move over”, you muttered, perching on the edge, glaring when he didn’t move.

You made to grip his leg, ready to move him. But the second your skin touched his, you felt a sudden rush of warmth surround you.

Chris must’ve felt it too, shooting up as the feeling invaded him-right to his core.

His soul.

It died down when you moved away, letting go of his leg-but the warmth remained, dim-but still there.

You knew, just as well as Chris, what had just happened.

It happened to your parents. To his parents. To every person who met their soulmate.

And you’d just found yours-in a camp for the unclaimed, of all places.

“That…”

Chris lunged at you, gripping your face and kissing you deeply, the soulmate bond only strengthening with each touch.

By the end of the night, your bond was permanent-he was your first, your only, and your last.

And you couldn’t imagine anything better.


End file.
